wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shouta
Not to be confused with Sota. Shouta (pronounced 'SHOH-tah') is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #54 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports In Tennis, he is one of the 5 players before the starter team of Matt and Miyu, with a skill level of 4 and is the second-worst. If you lose the first match, he will play against you with Hiroshi or Chris. He is much better at Baseball, and is at around 920-1030 in skill, having a team of Víctor, Eva, Jackie, Michael, Keiko, Kathrin, Julie, and Hayley. Shouta plays in the Baseball teams of Theo, Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, and Takumi. His skill level in Boxing is OK at around 725. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis he is good. Shouta's level is 596+. In Basketball his level is 956+ and his teammates are Sarah and Sota. In Swordplay, he is a Pro. His level is 1151+. In Showdown, he is the first character found in Stage 2. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 45th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Shouta '''is a Standard Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for '''making 5 edits on Tennis Pros articles, for making 100 edits on Half-Pro Miis articles, for making 250 edits on Miis Who Love Brown articles or for every 500 edits you make on Bronze Badge Miis articles. * His Japanese name is the same as his English name. （しょうた） * Shouta is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 14 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Ian. He is very defensive and strikes often. ** He also appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * He's Japanese. * The only sports he is at Pro Class in are Swordplay, Cycling, and sometimes Baseball. * Shouta appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages: 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 and 19. * He is one of the only Miis to have glasses that match his eye color. * Shouta is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball. * There is a chance that his design is based on Dr. Kawashima, due to their similar looks and his connections to Nintendo. Gallery ShoutaDACotQR.JPG|Shouta's QR Code. Badge-28-1.png|Shouta's badge. Badge-61-5.png|Shouta's badge. Badge-64-7.png|Shouta's badge. Badge-46-6.png|Shouta's badge. Badge-82-0.png|Shouta's badge. 44- Shouta's Team.jpg|Shouta's Baseball Team. Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 7.07.19 PM.png|Shouta in Swordplay Duel. Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 8.56.03 PM.png|Shouta as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 7.25.23 PM.png|Another picture of Shouta as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2017-12-07 (1).png|Shouta about to play a Table Tennis Match. Shouta-art.jpeg|Shouta in a Wii Party artwork. 2018-02-07 (26).png|Shouta in Baseball. 20180208_203753.jpg|Shouta and his teammates Sota and Sarah in Basketball. 2018-03-28 (47).png|Shouta in Boxing IMG 0455.jpg|Shouta with Jake, Tyrone, Michael, Andy, David, Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, and Theo. 2018-05-25 (21).png|Shouta in Swordplay Speed Slice. 1531954745077134405262.jpg IMG_0549.JPG|Shouta playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0634.JPG|Shouta swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-27 (34).png 2018-08-28 (51).png|Shouta (right) in Cycling. IMG_1549.jpg|Tomoko with Shouta, Theo, and Midori. 2018-09-08 (2).png 2018-09-08 (15).png 2018-09-15 (19).png 2018-10-01 (50).png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Shouta, Vincenzo, and Chris participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Shouta, and Chris participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, Hiromi, Julie, Ian, Shouta, Pierre, and Hiroshi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Shouta, Andy, Victor, and Nelly featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Hiromi, Miyu, Ren, Patrick, Shouta, Tommy, George, and Steve featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Shouta participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Shouta, Ashley, and Siobhan participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Shouta, and Ashley participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Nick, Hiroshi, and Shouta participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Shouta participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Shouta, Maria, and Helen participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Helen, Maria, and Shouta participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (20).png Yoko, Elisa, Shinnosuke, Haru, Lucia, Shouta, Hiroshi, and Victor featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shouta, Tomoko, Nelly, Matt, Asami, and Hiroshi featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ryan, Shohei, Shouta, Tomoko, Hiromi, Anna, Hiromasa, and Susana featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shouta in Bowling.JPG Shouta wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1607.jpg Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 2023.jpg IMG 2283.jpg IMG_2343.jpg|Fritz with Andy, Chika, Yoko, Cole, Shouta, Mike, and Rin IMG 2515.jpg Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1551417846882 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg Level 19.png Capture d’écran 2018-10-26 à 16.35.36.png Shouta as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Megan,_Shouta_and_Maria_participating_in_Lucky_Launch_in_Wii_Party.png Michael, Tomoko, Helen and Shouta participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Jackie, Shouta, Sakura, Fumiko, Mia, Siobhan, Marisa, and Helen participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chris, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Shouta, Elisa, Holly and Cole participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Shouta and Maria participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Holly, Ian, Shouta and Tomoko participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png IMG 4094.JPG|Shouta as a Non-Pro in Baseball Shouta in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(304).jpg Two Best Friends.png Emma and Shouta watching Sarah playing the Wii U.jpg Category:Male Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Brown Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Beginners Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:CPU Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Anti-Champions Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Vice Beginner Category:Brown Males Category:Black haired Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Cinquople Badge Miis Category:Opponents Badge Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Yellow Skinned Miis